


First Meetings

by spacedust719



Series: 500 word challenge [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Brian is on his way home from class when he meets someone new
Relationships: Brian May/John Deacon
Series: 500 word challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905445
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Clog Factory





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> From a 500 word challenge. The prompt was First Meetings.
> 
> I also couldn’t think of a title. It may get one later.
> 
> This was originally 600+ words. Reducing it was so hard.

Brian sighs as he walks down the street. He can’t stop thinking about the last question on his test. He can’t remember if he did the math correctly. He’s gotten less sleep than usual recently. His band is having bass player problems. They’ll have to have yet another audition. 

Brian tightens his grip on his guitar case as he glances down the alley. He wonders if he conjured the bass propped against the bin by thinking about bass players. He can’t imagine someone throwing it away. He decides to go look if there’s a bass or just the case. 

He hears rustling. There’s too much noise for an animal. If it’s a person, he’d happily give them what money he has for a meal. Brian is just about to look when a head pops up. The face nearly knocks the wind out of him. Brian takes a step back.

The man smiles, causing the corner of his eyes to crinkle, “hi.”

“Err” Brian dumbly responds, still a little flustered at how good looking the man is. “Hi.”

The man gestures to himself, “John.”

“Bri...Brian.” Brian tries not to grimace at his awkwardness.

John smiles again. “I like Bri. Can I call you that?”

No one’s ever called him that, but he likes it. It could also very well be the mouth it’s coming out of, “Sure.”

“Nice to meet you, Bri. Hold these please.” John holds out wires.

Brian takes them, “what are you doing?”

John calls out, “bin diving.”

“I-“ Brian laughs, “I did deduce that bit.”

John pops back up, “I’m building an amp. I just need a few more things.” John smiles, disappearing again.

Brian thinks that is amazing. John must be incredibly smart. He steps closer to look over the edge. Right as he does, John stands back up. His face is so close to Brian’s. He can feel John’s breath on his lips. He swallows, forgetting everything else, just staring into the grey eyes.

John holds up another wire, “hold please.”

“Right.” Brian takes it.

John pushes himself up and out so Brian steps out of the way. John takes the wires back and puts them into the school bag next to the bass case that Brian hadn’t previously noticed. 

John closes the bag and looks at Brian. He points to the guitar case, “you play?”

“Yeah.” Brian shifts the case in front of him. “I actually built it.”

John’s face lights up, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Brian isn’t sure what’s happening. Surely this stranger isn’t flirting. He thinks just agreeing is innocent enough but not a rejection if John is flirting. Brian smiles, “yeah.”

John smiles back, “great. This way.” John picks up his bass.

Before Brian can stop himself, “you know, my band needs a bassist.”

John looks at him, smiling that lovely crinkly eyed smile again, “this is shaping up to be a great afternoon.”

Brian smiles back, forgetting his earlier stress, “yeah, it is.”


End file.
